Succubus of Mine
by kallmered
Summary: Loki was marked as a child by the original succubus, Lilith, after she was captured by Odin and sentenced to death. As he grew into adolescence, her last daughter was sent to him and they bonded quickly yet fleetingly. When he sees her again, its as if they had never been separated...except they were obviously more adult. Their attraction was immediate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is basically a deep thought process on starting a new book of my own. I have 5...I'm a closet writer and I don't feel like anything is good enough. You know? Please tell me what you think about this! I'm inserting Loki, because he is amazing and I feel much for him like my heroes/protagonists. Thank you!

ooo

A very young Loki was walking towards his parent's chambers and absently rubbing sleepy eyes. He was started out of his sleep and felt uneasy, so he'd crawled out of bed. When he got to their doors, they were open, indicating the rooms were empty.

With a start he realized there must be something happening down in the hall, so he darted that way.

ooo

The winged-woman in chains stood before Odin, a permanent sneer on her otherwise beautiful features.

"Lilith, you are herby sentenced to death. Your children and yourself killed many in the attempt to steal life-force from my people."

The red-haired woman moved a step, the chains singing with her effort. "You killed my children! You killed them because you _assumed_ we were murdering your people!"

Odin stood and pointed at the demoness. "You were found over the body of an asgadian warrior with _his_ _blood on your mouth and face_, need I remind you!" Beside him, his wife Frigga shivered silently, and wrapped her arms around herself as he spoke.

"Not to mention your demon children have since been found stealing energy from countless others! Many have come forward and said they were raped or given terrible nightmares."

Lilith sneered. "You know the ways of the Succubi are ancient. We offer pleasures in return for energy."

Odin slammed his staff and called for silence. "Sorceress you are dying this night, and your children will be hunted down until they are _all_ dead! I shant have my people or my family at risk to your devious natures!"

From behind, Lilith heard small, light footsteps much like her youngest daughter's. She lowered her forehead, as if in despair, but she actually did so to grin widely with malice. Fools, the lot of them.

The guards had stood off to the sides of her, believing she was well contained by the chains. Metal rings could not hold her, most especially her great wings. They were mistaken to think they could contain her

In the span of an instant, she crouched, channeled her reserve energy, and her wings pumped with her rage. The chains snapped with ease and she directed them easily to the faces of her captors.

Once free, she had less than moments. She spun, caught the shocked gaze of the pale little boy behind her. She knew she was a sight to his little eyes.

Lilith stood, crouched with her wicked leathern wings fully extended and her clawed hands spread out, ready to shred flesh. She grinned at the boy, flashing her fearsome fangs and his jaw dropped and he stepped back with fear.

Then, at the next heartbeat, the demoness shot across the distance. She snatched the boy up with ease and spun around, claws on his neck and wings lethal as they covered her from shots.

She was taking a risk grabbing an unknown child. However, it paid off when she watched the queen hold back a scream and fall to her knees, while even the Allfather himself paled and took a step back.

"My lucky day. A little princeling to escort me out?" She was bluffing, and Odin knew it.

Lilith would never be able to escape with the loss of energy she'd already endured. She had spent too much hiding her most loved daughters before her capture…but she could take a consolation prize.

"What is your name, little dove?" she asked and the shaking boy still raised his chin as best he could.

"Loki, Son of Asgard."

Lilith allowed herself a genuine smile. "You shall be powerful then. You will have the aid of someone I love one day…in return you will protect her."

She didn't wait for his response as she harshly bit into her tongue. When blood flooded her mouth, she bit down on the boy's neck and he immediately began screaming for help.

"Mama!" he cried, as tears poured from his eyes and his captor forced her blood into his body. It was very primal and old blood magic, but she had accomplished her goal. Her daughters would know what to do with her final orders.

She dropped the boy and let him run away towards Frigga, who had rushed to met him.

Once he was freed, she knew her death was moments away. She began laughing and raised her clawed hands high into the air. "My legacy!"

Frigga tried to shield the boy's eyes when Odin threw a ruthless attack upon the woman and she burnt under his power. Her dying laughter would haunt Loki for years until they gave him a draught to make him forget…

ooo

With a start an adolescent Loki awoke on his bed. He felt pressure on his chest and looked up to meet glowing, red eyes in the dark. He jerked his head to the right, spotted his desk, books and scrolls just as he left them before bed. Knowing that slight comfort, he looked back up to the being.

His eyes acclimated to the darkness quickly and the face of his _guest_ began focusing in around the blood red orbs. A bob of black, curling hair was the first thing he could see, as it transformed from the stark mass surrounding the eyes of crimson.

Loki was graced with the sight of fangs behind a feminine smile. _Ah_…he thought, with astonishment…_A Mara?_

"Hello!" said an energetic voice, with a slight accent."

Loki smirked in the dim light, with his night vision finally at one hundred percent. She was a petite creature, with a seemingly permanent grin and a tiny waist to her slowly blossoming curves. She was a young adolescent to his eyes but he'd read that Mara, a type of Succubi, send their daughters out much younger. Still she was very small for a future as a seductress…

"I don't believe we've met." Loki said dashingly and she smiled widely, with her little fangs gleaming in the dim light.

"Not at all," she said and tilted her head. "You're my first mark ever, to be honest." She whispered, as if in confidence.

"Mark?" he asked, as he lifted his hands to his head, and relaxed in preparation for some exchange of words.

He had not had anyone actually talk with him of late, besides his mother, Frigga. Occasionally, and fleetingly, his brother Thor would talk with him, though most of their conversations were on training or possibilities to join battles. There was no room for debate or speaking among the Warriors Three.

This little creature of lore was his first physical contact in ages, and he was not about to let her leave quickly. Even if he had to give her energy for the exchange, there was no way this little female could drain him to the point of damage. He would have fun with her.

"I think I should know you." She said, and shook her head. "We don't really know our marks but…since I've never done this before, what's your name?"

"Loki Odinson, of Asgard.

"Oh!" she cooed and glanced around with interest, looking upon his room. "I think I've heard of you!" she said and looked at him with a wide grin once more. "Well, I'm Nyxet, but my sisters just call me Nyx."

"Nyx," he said and smirked. "Sounds like the name of someone who likes to have fun."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but there was a noise outside Loki's doors. Nyx jumped and squeaked a little before Loki realized she wasn't yet into her power to conceal. Without thinking much, he lifted his blankets and she darted beneath.

"Loki," Frigga was heard through his doors.

"Yes, mother?" he said aloud and a heavy door opened to her face.

"The guards said they heard muttering in here. You aren't testing spells are you, love?"

Loki smirked at that and shook his head. "No mother, just reciting them. I don't want to forget what you taught me this week."

A brilliant smile came to the queen's face and she shook her head. "You flatterer…well, I'll tell the guards to leave your room alone my sweet, but do try to get some rest?" at his smirk, she sighed. "Good night my love. Sleep well."

"I shall mother." He said and she closed the door once more.

He waited a moment more, before he lifted the blankets and spotted the Mara, curled up by his side. She was so small and young, he wondered if all her kind were so little at that age.

"It's safe, Nyx." He said and she unfolded slowly, before looking up at him.

"Sorry…" she said and sat up, shocked at the outcome. "Don't say anything, please?" she whispered. "If my sisters hear about how bad I've bungled this they'll lose their heads…I'll have to lie no matter what but that would just be…"

Loki smiled at her and shook his head easily. "Who would I tell anyway, little Mara?"

She smiled in return and scooted forward on her knees, between his ribs and arm. With slightly timid hands, Nyx reached out and grabbed a little bit of his hair. "So, this is the silliest thing…I'm not like some of my more deviant sisters. They tend to um…hurt their victims. I would rather just be a friendly spirit! With maybe a silly or two?"

Loki kept his eyes on her and lifted a brow. "A silly?"

"A um…well, a trick or a joke on someone."

At hearing that, Loki smirked and nodded. "Do your worst."

Nyx grinned widely and it lit up her face. "You're so nice, Loki!" She said and began to muss with his hair. "My sisters don't let me."

Over the course of her ministrations, Loki began to feel drowsy and his eyes closed. He'd never felt more relaxed and at ease. Her clawed fingers were surprisingly soothing and each time they scratched his scalp he felt a mild shiver. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake until mid morning.

ooo

As Loki ejected from his rooms, he went straight for the dining hall with eager steps. When he'd awoken that morning, the female of the night before was nowhere to be seen. Because of the lack of evidence, he assumed it was all just a very nice dream. How could a Mara actually visit him? He'd never heard of one in Asgard.

Dream or no, he had actually slept-in long enough to eat breakfast with his family for a change. He knew Frigga would like that very much, so he made a point to get there.

As Loki entered the hall, Thor saw him first. "Good morn, brother…"

When Thor stopped speaking and stared at his brother's head, Loki frowned and pushed on toward the table. "Mother, good morn."

"Loki, my…" Frigga's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "My darling, why did you set your hair so?"

Loki sighed as he made to sit down. "I did nothing to my hair, mother. Why do you ask?"

Frigga stood and caught a mirror nearby, and brought it him. Loki's face dropped and he stared upon his reflection. His hair was set in fine braids, which looked intricate and well done.

"Loki!" she cried and set a hand on his should. "My poor boy, targeted by Mara. At least those are weak and not of the pure Succubi…and those demons are all gone." She said with an air of dismissal and moved back to her seat. "You are too strong."

At her words, and her following wink, Loki could not contain his grin. "It will be just fine, mother. I'm sure won't happen again." He said and grabbed some fruit and eggs to set on his plate as Thor sat beside him, trying to contain a wide grin.

"You look most fancy today, Loki." He said and stabbed some sausages before him.

"The crotch hairs on your chin are looking slightly less sparse this day." Loki retorted and gave him mother a look that said he would watch his mouth. "Sorry, mother…"

ooo

As if like clockwork, Nïx appeared on his chest the following night with a pure grin of excitement. He'd spent the day in the library, researching her kind. He couldn't help but grin at her in return; he'd truly made an impression on her then.

"I assume you didn't care for my act." She said. "You know, with your hair."

"Quite possibly, though that outcome was an issue for my mother. I found it to be a surprisingly solid trick, Nyx. You are not like the others of your kin."

"So, you've had the chance read up on us have you not? You probably know quite a bit."

"I can teach you much more than you know now."

At that, she sighed and nodded her head slowly. "I am not the um, not the _norm_ when it comes to my other kin."

Loki shook his head. "I didn't mean disrespect, Nyx. I meant that I could be an ally to you. I understand, you know…what it feels like to be the odd one of the family. My father tends to treat me a little differently."

From her place, perched on Loki's chest, she couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her chest. "You're the baby too, aren't you?"

"The baby?" he asked, with an irritated look.

"You know, the youngest? The one that no one expects to do anything of importance? Everyone is looking at your older siblings instead." She said.

Loki knew what she meant, and he felt a bit of a connection with her in that moment. "So, are you supposed to…you know, find male or female victims?"

Nyx blushed and immediately frowned. "We can choose our own direction to take energy. The early years are important, I think, because some of my oldest sisters didn't have to worry about consciences…my mother was angry in the beginning."

Loki had pulled Nyx off his torso and she instantly lied much like the night before. They were young and similar souls, so they seemed to know what the other wanted with ease.

When he pinched her side and smirked, she squeaked and pulled her knees up, to curl into his side.

"Tell me about them." Loki said with a light smile.

"I have some very old sisters who are _so_ powerful. I feel silly around them, like a little girl." Nyx said and filled with the fabric of Loki's green silk shirt. "Some of them are as old as my mother now, when she died. Most of them either utilize sexual energy or take from their hosts without any return. I do have two sisters who take very little and give in return…like I did in mussing your hair. I made you sleep."

"Yet you were sent to me as your first mark?" Loki said incredulously, thinking he felt a little bit honored. She comes from a powerful line…and they sent her to him. He smirked and threw an arm over her side.

Nïx nodded at his question and smiled, feigning innocence. "Well my sisters found your signature and thought you would be a good match for my power blend…which I know nothing of."

"Now I'm confused." Loki said, "Power blend?"

"Well, my mother had many victims and few mates, and she chose each of them purposely." The girl said with a snort. "To be fair she was a pure Succubus. Mother was one of the first and she had many names. Her nature was to seek power and even more powerful mates. She protected nine of us from danger and kept us separate, under heavy guard. Of those mates she chose…I was her last birth before she died."

She sounded sad, but also at peace. "I'm supposed to be like my older sisters, but I don't think I want to." Loki understood her, but he felt that she would be capable of power, if she gave into it.

Something told him he should keep an eye on this one...

"Nyx," he said and she looked up at him, expectantly. "Come to me when you need anything. If you need to feed, you come to me."

She smiled brilliantly. "You mean it?"

Loki smirked but felt a bit of jealously at the idea of another person being touched by her. "Yes, I do. If you ever need to feed, in any way, come to me and I will give you all you need and more."

That was the single most incredible sentence she had ever heard she wiggled a little with giddiness. "Loki, you can be my _Schützling_." She said with a thick accent, before she hugged him quickly. "You name it, I shall come to your aid. I swear it!"

When their eyes met, she lifted her claws to his forehead gently, and then slowly rolled them down his face. "Sleep, Loki…" she said, in a voice that encased his mind and lulled him easily.

He woke the next morning, and grinned as he flew into his day and hoped for night to come. Loki went to bed early and waited until he woke the next morning without any sign of Nyx. He did this day after day…week after week…until she never came back.

It was centuries before he ever saw her again, and he had nearly forgotten their fleeting nights of whispers and secrets…

ooo

Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Its always awesome to hear from the reviewers! Thank you! And thank you for the follows!

ooo

He'd just gotten done with an intense mental conversation with The Others, his head flipping to the left as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Fear set in, despite his drive to push it back.

He blankly looked at the studious ants before him and saw that all was well; as expected. His wellbeing was not though…

Loki closed his eyes as his head fell into his hands. He took a deep breath and a pleasant, sweet spice he couldn't name came to his nostrils. He wondered at its origin, but assumed one of his ants had something to do with it. Surely this dank dungeon had no fauna that smelled so nice.

"_Loki_…"

He froze in all movement except to open his eyes and stare at his boots. It was possible he'd heard a ghost. _The_ ghost, he corrected, the one that had tailed him for most of his life. He quickly reasoned with himself and dismissed it.

But the feeling nagged at him and he had to look up…he nearly dropped his jaw.

Nyx, or at least a very adult version of her, stood before him, wringing her black-clawed hands nervously. She wore all black; tight leather and heeled boots that ended at her thighs. She was still very petite in both size and height, but her hips had flared out appealingly from her small waist and she'd developed breasts, which had filled in quite nicely.

Loki swallowed and looked back up to her face. Black surrounded the glowing red of her eyes, which spilled so much emotion despite the demonic look of them. She seemed ready to bolt.

"I felt your pain."

Loki wanted to laugh at her, wanted to cry…wanted to scream at her for making him even more miserable. Instead he just sneered and said, "Why now?"

It was as if she were holding her breath, because she sagged and fell to her knees. Her now long black hair fell over her shoulders and he noticed she had grown horns. They were like onyx, and looked like they could seriously hurt if she wielded them.

"You've grown up…a little."

She looked up and couldn't help but smile, one that reminded him of their short time together as children. With a little huff, she leaned forward and crawled toward him with ease and a little bit of mischief in her eyes.

She was a succubus, he _knew_ this, but he simply hadn't thought of her as such. He felt himself pulled to her extremely potent power. It practically rolled off of her in waves and he was mildly impressed. What would it be like for him if she were actually using that power?

She stopped right before him and sat on her legs so that her knees brushed his boots. "You can pretend to joke, but I know you are angry."

Loki nearly snarled at her. "Of course I am. You lied, Nyx…You never came back."

She flinched and shook her head. "I didn't mean to leave you alone, it was out of my hands. You've been through so much pain…so many hardships. I could only watch from afar." She said, as tears began to sting the edge of her eyes.

He turned from her tears, anger humming at just below the surface of his skin. "Am I to believe your lies?"

She moved quicker than he thought she could.

One instant she was before him, the next she was straddling his waist and caught his face in her hands, gently but firmly. "Loki…I killed the most powerful of my sisters to see you once more."

His eyes widened and he saw truth and seriousness in her crimson ones. "You did what?"

"They kept me from you…They sensed the connection we'd struck and they did not like it." Nyx said and shook suddenly. He eyed her with slight concern and watched her contain the tremor with gritted teeth. "Their power, it was very difficult absorbing. I had no idea this would happen, but my sisters- the ones who weren't part of it- mentioned it does when Succubi sisters kill one another."

She stopped speaking a moment, before continuing. "I had bided my time, trying to convince them to let me see you and they refused to acknowledge me. So I fought them until they nearly had me beaten." Her face grew hard and she grit her teeth. "But when I knew they would kill me… _I _won."

She released her hold on his face and merely held his neck, staring at the dark hair curling over his collar.

Loki was speechless. Her sisters were daughters of Lilith, thousands of years old and vicious, deviously proud Succubi. They'd chosen routes that harmed and killed victims, leaving all gain for themselves. How could his innocent little Mara kill them? He wondered this as he looked at her.

Nyx met his eyes and saw that he was thinking quickly, so she simply leaned in to his chest to hug him tightly. He closed his eyes and gave in to the urge to envelope her in his arms. It seemed they needed comfort from each other just as much, because the years melted between them, the anger and resentment disappeared and Loki felt a moment of joy.

"So…" Loki said, "They held you from seeing me."

Her claws gripped his neck and shoulder, and he heard a low growl in her throat. "They won't ever again."

He grinned at that. Whatever had happened, his little Mara was with him once more and they had both dealt with adversity to be there. She was changed, as was he, yet she'd fought and killed to come to him in his time of need.

Loki gripped a hand behind her hair and gave her a tight hug, eliciting a giggle from her. "It matters not. You have kept tabs on me, I believe. I sensed someone- _you_- watching."

She winced and leaned back to look at him sheepishly. "I wanted to be sure I wouldn't have to take drastic measures to help you. I killed my first sister when you fell from the Bifrost…that sound's terrible." She whispered. "I was worried for you, and you have to know, it is not easy living among them…seeing the slaves and blood and gore constantly." She clenched her teeth and her jaw tightened at the memory. "Well, killing Lamia was the best thing that happened to my weaker sisters and I."  
>Loki was in no position to judge. "So you know what…dealings I've been making."<p>

Nyx nodded, with a smirk. "I really do hope you know what you're doing though, my king."

He laughed and took one of her delicate looking hands, framed by lethal black claws. She was a thing of innocence, despite her ruthlessness against her sisters and her demonic look. He knew without asking that she had never partaken of the pleasures that most her kin lived for.

Footsteps at her back had her spinning about, a leg over Loki as if to protect him, while she crouched and hissed at the conceived danger. If it was possible, her claws had gotten longer…

Barton stumbled a little at his surprise, but didn't bat an eye otherwise before addressing Loki. "Sir, we need to procure a couple of things."

Nyx frowned and slumped, all fight gone, when she retracted her razors. "So much for adrenaline…" she sighed and slumped back into Loki's chest.

He smirked, and enjoyed the feel of her petite body against his own. Her backside melded nicely to the front of his trousers. "I'll be there soon, Barton."

The hypnotized man went back to his duties and Loki was reminded of his own pressing issues.

"Nyx, I need to get moving. I've…" he looked at her big, beautiful red and black eyes, and he smiled gently, a thing he handed though capable of. "I hope to see you again."

She frowned. "You know I will come back to you. I truly wish I could follow you."

"It will be too dangerous."

"You realize how cliché that sounds?" she said flatly, and raised an eyebrow.

In response, Loki smirked. "Kiss me."

Her big eyes got even bigger and he tried not to laugh and scare her off. "Of all the Succubi in the realms…I was granted the attentions of the shyest."

A little bit of fire flashed in her eyes, so that she turned around to straddle his lap as she dragged him down for a kiss. The sensation hit them both like a ton of bricks.

Loki never expected such an intensity of emotion that surrounded him. He would lift worlds to keep her in this very spot. He would kill or die to give her anything, so long as she was his.

Nyx felt very much the same as they shared their first kiss. She felt her nature rising to the fore, but she fought it because she wanted Loki to feel her like he wished to, and not how she influenced him. When he bit her lip, though, her control was gone.

She pushed him down on his back and rose up above him, eyes blazing red, which had Loki thinking he had some time. Just as she leaned over him and lowered, as if to kiss him once more, she smirked. "You have work to do."

Loki groaned deeply and tried to grab her arms. "I don't have to right away."

"I'll see you soon," she said, and disappeared into a whirl of smoke, leaving him alone on his back, among her lingering scent of sweet spice.

ooo

More soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

ooo

Within the dungeons of Asgard, Loki allowed his mind to roam where it wished. He was blissfully numb, as he vacantly stared upon the disaster of his cell.

He'd been mourning his mother for an unknowable amount of time, though it was quite possibly days. The only solace he had now was waiting for Nyx to arrive, and his ability to leave the present by thinking.

During his attempt at ruling earth and nearly two years now of imprisonment, she'd been busy. Because of the formidable killing of her two most powerful sisters, she'd been deemed "Nyx the Fierce… The Most Badass Succubus of all the Realms" she reiterated what her people said, "And also Nyx, the Virgin Ice Queen." She'd said and he instantly groaned at that. He certainly had tried to get her to bed, but she was sneaky and very good at making him feel good enough to forget about sex long enough for her to weasel her way out of it.

She'd grown from a grinning, innocent girl and now had her own throne and various titles. He expected nothing less of his woman, and yet she still came to him to remove the weight of her power. She told him her favorite moments were with him, and she counted down the time until the next time she could see him. They spoke almost nonstop during their time together.

Early in her reign, many of her kin wished for modern technology and she easily allowed it. Mortal tech had been a favorite among the females, apparently, because such things as iPods, hair dryers and toasters were a huge hit.

"Oh and get this! They're largely into the culture on Earth, the other Succubi." She'd explained to him one night, a few months into his sentence. She brought him her new favorite food, chocolate, and lied with him on the couch his mother gifted him.

"My little branch of the family was into darkness and isolation…I much enjoy the change. Now the Haus is bursting with music, some terrible some not so much, and lots and lots of food and light." Then she frowned. "Also a lot of clothing thrown around though. I swear, I may be the youngest but my sisters make me feel so much older."

It was this moment in thinking which Loki felt the familiar sensation of Nyx's presence developing in the room. He had hoped she'd come…

Her scent hit him first, and he was pleased to see his little seductress's face as she appeared through her smoke, all smiles. She was dressed in a black corset and long red skirt that had generous cuts up each of her legs, much like a riding skirt. She was twirling the black diamond tiara, that her sisters had stolen for her, around a finger. She'd assumed it was joke but they were serious…

When she was able to focus on Loki and his surroundings through the dissipating smoke, she cried out and looked left to right at the surroundings, before focusing on his cut foot. It was the one thing she could focus on and attend.

She fell to her knees to clean the wound on his foot, but Loki would have none of it. He forcefully pulled her up and held her close to his chest. She readily obliged and clung to him.

"Loki," she whispered as his head moved to her shoulder. "I am so sorry."

Nyx felt his hot tears on her neck and held him even closer than before, just before she found herself on her back. The position was naturally uncomfortable for her kind, and she tried to tamp down her quick flutter of fright. Her eyes lit up with red and he saw this late.

With the need to reassure her, he said, "Relax, Nyx. It's just me."

Her heart was racing but she managed to calm herself and allow Loki to spend a moment on top. He ran a hand through her long black hair and he latched his mouth on her neck, which caused her to gasp at the sensation.

Unable to contain her lust, she rolled him over and pushed him up against the wall, before biting his neck. He shook and undulated against her, as if he had felt great pleasure. Nyx ran both claws through his hair and he shivered under her grasp.

"Gods," he hissed and leaned back into the wall he had attacked with grief, "When will I get the chance to actually make love to you?"

She turned the brightest shade of pink and butted his shoulder with a horn, gently. "When we have had enough of this kind of fun." She said with a grin.

Loki smiled tiredly and moved to pull her in for a hug. However, Nyx popped up, as if hearing something, and looked down at him softly. "I'll be back for you." She whispered and disappeared in a slim whirl of smoke.

An instant later, Thor was spotted and Loki threw up an illusion to protect his state…

ooo

Thor was working on flying the machine with difficulty, while Loki teased him from the side. It was when Jane fell to the ground that Nyx appeared on the craft, glaring at the two large men before her. They stared at her dumbly, the both of them.

She frowned. "What a nice trick! This thing flies like absolute shit!" she barked and looked back to the girl on the ground. "You two are horrible babysitters."

Loki smirked and couldn't believe she'd shown herself to his brother.

"Who are you?" the Thunder god barked suspiciously at the newcomer to their death-ship. He was unable to defend any of them while he was wrestling with the craft.

"I'm a friend, don't you worry." She said, "Or rather, if you want to be very specific, I'm Nyx, Queen of the Succubi, and I was a very simple Mara before that!" She said as she waved a hand dismissively, leaving the tall blonde god stunned.

Loki chose that moment to intervene. "I know her well, Thor. She's a _very_ good friend." He said with a wink to Nyx.

The blonde god visibly frowned and shook his head. "Wonderful …" He said on a groan and continued concentrating.

The ride was less than calm, but eventually Loki poked enough fun at Thor and was pushed of the craft. He watched the new woman's frown as she said, "Seriously?" then moved to the side as he lifted Jane.

Politely, Thor extended an elbow to Nyx, which she took, and they leapt from the ship into the craft Fandral was steering.

ooo

When they passed into the Dark World, Nyx was sitting quietly while the brothers spoke together. When the pushing and fighting escalated, she forced herself to move over to the girl Jane. _Let the boys fight_, she thought, despite her will to protect.

That was when she felt a pulse. It was a light feeling as the Aether waves rolled off of Jane, into her own skin, as if she could summon it to herself if she tried. The feeling of energy transfer jolted her, but it was not altogether surprising, due to her heritage.

Her mother Lilith had given birth to nine, though she'd been written down in other records as birthing none. Lilith had been a master manipulator and mated with many great beings. From her relations, she begot fearsome, gorgeous, and genius daughters in return.

Since rising to power among her fiercer sisters, and thusly over the lesser Succubi species, Nyx had gained access to her family tree. It had been a shocking realization, to say the least. When she read who her sister's fathers were, it more than linked a few suspicions in her mind. Then she'd found her own father's name...Nyx shook her head as she returned to the situation at hand.

Should she speak up when they give over Jane for the Aether? Before she knew her answer, Loki began to slow the craft. By the time they'd landed, Nyx had shuffled to help up the woman beside her.

The brunette grimaced and tried to contain her pain, when Nyx said, "Always release it. It causes more harm keeping pain internal. You let us know, alright?"

Jane's deep brown eyes meet her own, and they had a moment of understanding. "Thank you." The doctor said, as another flash of pain wracked her body.

Nyx heard a shuffling noise and watched as Loki stabbed Thor, then pushed him down the mountain. Her jaw literally dropped and she shouted at Loki before he jumped. He met her stunned eyes, just before he flew down after his brother.

Nyx flashed her fangs with anger and jerked to action. She made to leap after them, but Jane slowed her a bit as she followed more slowly.

Together the two women ran down the hillside to meet the fight below. When they touched down, Malekith had already taken down Thor, with Loki offering him as proof of his nonalignment with Asgard. He easily snatched Jane from the Mara, despite her murderous look, and threw Jane forward as an offering.

Malekith easily took the Aether from the doctor, who fell to her knees when it was done. Then the fiend's eyes bore into Nyx, before he lifted her into the air which shocked all, especially Loki, into stillness.

"_You_,_" _he said, in rough English and stepped closer to her. "You're a daughter of Lilith, yet you have the darkness of mine own self within you."

Nyx found herself suspended before all, and most especially, in a precarious situation before her god-like father. _Thanks mom…_

"Yes, I am her final daughter." she finally said, carefully, so as to see where he was going. _Don't show him your cards early…_she thought, remembering from one of the mortal movies her sisters had her watch.

"I thought she had lied, but she followed thorugh with her promise. She said she would make me an heir…and she did." Malekith said roughly.

Before Loki could move forward, Nyx had literally slashed the energy her biological father had held her aloft with. She hit the gravel with ease and straightened to meet his gaze.

"Firstly, none of that." She snapped, eyes blazing red.

Malekith nodded at her and said, "You show much promise."

"The name is Nyx, and I have a throne to keep warm so I'm good in that department."

Before Malekith could react, Loki moved, triggering Thor to drop his disguise. The hammer flew to the Thunder god's grasp and, together, the brothers fought along side one another.

It was a harsh fight, but eventually Loki was able to stab Kurse. He looked pleased, but the same killing blow promptly ran him through by his foe. Nyx's scream pierced the heavy air and raced toward him. "No!"

Before she could reach him, she was caught up by her father's will, limbs bound by magic as she was easily dragged toward his ship.

"No, no, _no!_" Nyx howled, voice cracking as her body hummed with the will to be free. She looked up, with tears rolling down her eyes. She'd used her already low level of energy to escape Malekith's grasp like the first time. She hadn't fed since the last time she saw Loki, so she was completely drained.

With defeat in her eyes, she looked back up and him and tried to at least see him before he died. "_Loki!_"

He blinked across the distance, while dying in Thor's grasp, just in time to see her struggling to escape. The last she saw of Loki was his enraged eyes just before the doors to her father's ship closed her off. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

ooo

There will be more! But I am busy with school and some papers. Fear not! Let me know what you think ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Hope you like this chapter, please review. Danke!

ooo

After the battle in Greenwich and the events that followed, the group collected themselves along with Nyx. As they walked, trying to find the car, Darcy had been the only one who gave some commentary on their newcomer, who was dressed in a black corset, red skirt with thigh high boots and gloves. _Oh yeah, and she has red eyes_, Darcy thought, before she spoke up. "What's up with the kinky-looking dominatrix we have following us?"

Nyx had tossed the mortal a half-hearted grin and said, "I'm the Nyx the Succubi Queen. Couldn't locate my whip or cuffs in time, though. Apologies."

When they arrived at the townhouse, Nyx immediately slumped into the couch, her hair a sight and arm pulsing with the energy she'd stolen. The others shuffled around, looking for food or drink and everyone needed to get cleaned up.

Thor gave her a sad look and she instantly knew why. _Loki..._

Nyx lowered her head and said, "Go to your woman and get cleaned up. You look like shit and I know you want to talk about this." She said, and extended her hand as it began to glow red.

Thor nodded before turning to follow Jane to her room, and Nyx was on her own after the others dispersed. When she was alone, she looked down at her arm and thought about the past day.

In mere hours, she'd met her father, lost the one man she loved die, witnessed long lost dad get teleported away and stole his power. Nyx clenched her fists roughly, trying to forget the image of Loki dying. She felt the energy of the Aether rush into a ball above her hands, and it gave her a moment of comfort. The red light it radiated lit her stern face and she remembered the feeling of absorbing it.

Nyx had finally processed enough energy in Malekith's ship, by leeching from her prison guards. It had been very easy for her after that to seduce them with her eyes and they readily released her. It was their misfortune, because she killed them out of spite and left in a puff of black smoke to the battle raging outside.

She'd stepped out of her miasma right between Thor and Malekith, as the fiend used the Aether to create a whirlwind of energy. It smacked into the Thunder god roughly, but it dodged her...because she willed it to.

Concreting her theory that she could control it, she waited until Thor neared her father and threw the device Selvig created like a harpoon. Before Jane activated it, Nyx pulled with all her might, digging deep with her rage and loss. Without hesitation, the power was drawn out of Malekith and he screamed at the ripping sensation, just before he disappeared.

Of course his ship was sent off right after. It would have been anticlimactic for her to spirit them to the side of the monstrosity...

She must have spent a lot of time thinking, because Darcy stepped over looking cleaned up and glowing. _No doubt from an orgasm with her new toy..._she thought darkly, before shaking the negativity away. It had been her own desire to tease Loki and now...

With a jerk, Nyx stood and looked up to the mortal who was sizing her up. "You're small for an immortal queen."

The Mara smirked easily and shrugged. "My sisters didn't feed me broccoli growing up...just tears of children." Darcy didn't know whether to laugh or drop her jaw, so Nyx continued. "Can I freshen up? I have a feeling I'm not done for the day."

When she was directed to the back, she entered a little washroom and spotted herself in the mirror. It was rare for her to see herself, and she was shocked when she saw how worn she looked. Her hair was limp and messy and her eyes looked glazed over. She had withheld her tears since her breakdown in the prison, but now she just looked dull.

After slashing her face with water and removing her impressive heels, Nyx left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, where the others had congregated and Thor was pacing. He looked at her and she sighed.

"You want to take me to Asgard." She said wearily.

Thor sighed and replied, "Lady Nyx, I know it has been a harsh day, but we must tell my father what happened and...Well, you must know the Aether should not be uncontrolled."

She frowned and extended a hand, a ball red of energy swirling for all to see. When the Thunder god frowned and shook his head, he just shrugged.

"Lady, please at least speak to my father. Whatever he decides, I will abide. I have no quarrel with you." He said, and she snapped the energy back and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But you know he killed my mother, right?" When the god looked unsure, she shrugged. "It's not like I think she didn't actually deserve it, and I sure as hell won't be going after Odin for retribution."

"Shall we go then?" Thor said and when she nodded, he went straight to Jane for goodbyes.

ooo

Nyx arrived with Thor right before Heimdall. Since she'd never been to Asgard before and was now standing there, she could now teleport there at will. _Psych bitches..._

She nodded at the guardian's greeting and followed Thor out. The hum of the bridge was kind of lulling, and she pushed away her worries for a moment. Nyx wondered what it would feel like bare foot?

With ease, she spirited her boots away and immediately felt the vibration of the Bifrost Bridge. She dashed to catch up to Thor and flew past him. He couldn't help but grin at her actions, knowing she was suffering internally.

As she released excess energy, she felt tears sting her eyes. As much as she ran toward Asgard, she felt her body running farther from her darkest thoughts. It was so necessary, she knew, because she was about to meet her people's enemy. She could not have grief clouding her judgment.

Nyx slowed reluctantly as she neared the end, her breath only slightly labored. She used to run all the time with her sisters; it was a competitive thing.

By the time Thor had caught up to her, she was sitting on the edge of the bridge with her bare feet dangling down over the sides. She didn't look away from the water, merely lifted a hand and waited until he pulled her up to stand. "Thank you."

With a wave, a pair of black stilettos appeared on her feet and her appearance changed. Nyx no longer looked harrowed, nor like she'd just lost the love of her life and helped to kill her father. She looked like a queen and carried herself as such.

When, Thor lifted a brow and she merely shrugged and headed up the steps. "Just smoke and mirrors, dear."

ooo

Loki, or rather Odin, looked up and spotted the last two people he expected to see that day. Thor looked serious and Nyx? Well her presence was the most surprising...

She looked immaculate and fierce, bearing an impressive headdress accented with black diamonds. A huge dragon's blood stone rested between her breasts, and it took him a moment to contain his thought process as he watched her hypnotic hips take her nearer to him.

Thor stopped before the dais, as did Nyx, and the Allfather finally spoke. It took time to round the conversation to her, but Loki did so as their dear father would have. "Why have you brought an enemy of Asgard, my son?"

Nyx's eyes narrowed and she looked positively lethal. "Funny you should say that, Allfather, considering that _you_ killed my dear old mum. No hard feelings, by the way." she said and lifted her hands innocently, yet the sharpness of her claws contrasted the move.

Before she could dig in further and possibly anger Odin, Thor interrupted. "She took the Aether from Malekith, father. I..._we_ wanted to know what you wished to do with it."

The female snorted abruptly and turned to walk about, clearly unthreatened. A guard snapped his spear and she glared at him. "Watch out, sweet." She hissed.

Thor lowered his head to smirk sadly, reminded why Loki had favored her so. "Father, since we should not have the stones so close to one another, perhaps this would be an appropriate moment to forge an alliance? Leave this Queen Nyx as the holder of the Aether, for safe keeping."

Behind Odin's façade, Loki sat shocked. She actually held the massive power within her body yet she was in no danger like the mortal Jane, nor had she become like that creature Kurse he'd killed.

Unable to stop himself, to test her, he had Odin ask about himself. "And what of Loki?"

Nyx stopped moving, nigh stopped breathing, and she alighted her head to the side to listen to Thor speak of him. Loki watched her clench her fists as a bit of the red power leapt from her grasp. He finally spotted her illusion.

Nyx was wielding a glamour, which meant she was concealing her looks. Perhaps she was actually affected by his 'death' but she was hiding it from her conceived enemy. _That's my girl..._he thought, proud of her strength and foresight.

When he had Odin say a few words of Loki, yet went back to the Aether, she became visibly angry at his following words. "You may contain the Aether, but if I believe you to wield it unjustly you shall answer to the power of Asgard."

She grinned at the Allfather with a sinister air and began walking up the dais. Guards immediately leapt to stop her and Thor stood, unsure of what to do. She sent at least two of the soldiers off with waves of energy before stopping a few steps before the god Odin. Loki held strongly to the hold of his own aura, lest she discover him too soon.

"Firstly, have at least a single care for the son you raised and the man I loved...you obviously did not trust in him enough. Secondly? I won't become a tyrant." She hissed, before she leaned forward a little. "And in closing? _I do what I want._"

She spun and a whirl of smoke enveloped her, leaving nothing behind but a scent he hadn't realize he missed so much.

Thor had apologized, but Odin pressed on and eventually the Thunder god gave up his stake to the throne. However, Loki was only mildly pleased when he'd gotten what he'd always wanted.

When Thor had left, Loki sat on his cold throne alone as a thought came to him. "What's a king without a queen?" he asked himself.

ooo

Nyx lied in her bed for days after she returned to her realm. For all the anger and strength she belied before Odin, she became a quivering girl in her room, quaking with grief.

She had removed the Aether from her spirit, into a box for safekeeping, and she realized her body absolutely drained. Despite pushes by her sisters and nieces, she refused to feed. As a last resort to make their queen stir, her oldest sister sent a secret weapon into her room.

"You asked for this, Nyx!" The redhead shouted and slammed the door shut.

The next thing Nyx heard was light feet shuffling toward her mass of blankets. Curiosity gave her the strength to roll over to see a cherub face with big eyes starring up at her.

"Oh sh-" she groaned with a defeated sort of sigh. "Your momma fights so dirty, Lenae." Unbothered, the toddler gave her aunt a single-fanged grin. Nyx couldn't stop a smile tugging at her lips, and felt the pull of her maternal side clicking into drive.

When the girl lifted her little claws up for comfort, Nyx couldn't even think of refusing. She pulled Lenae up so that she immediately cuddled up for warmth, and it stirred something deep down in the worn Mara's body.

She had mourned Loki in private for long enough, she knew sadly. She'd spent at least 5 days alone, in the dark, without eating or feeding. _You're just being selfish now..._

Nyx hadn't known tears were falling until the toddler poked her wet face gently. She opened her eyes to look down at her niece with appreciation, and knew she had to get up and see the light again. She was a queen, was been placed as such among her peers years before, and she had things to take care of. _Big girl panties...officially on._

"Lets go, little one." Nyx said and lifted the toddler up, setting her on her hip as she moved over to the windows. She threw the curtains open with the flick of her wrist, which elicited a shrill laugh from Lenae.

Nyx gazed out into the perpetual night of her realm, but it the stars and the moons on high lit up the dark lands beautifully. _Time to get busy..._

ooo

Whoop, getting soooo close to them meeting up again. Anyone think Loki is gonna get a welcome back kiss? Or a boot up his ass?


	5. Chapter 5

Loki entered the Succubus realm- in disguise of course- with help of Heimdall. The dolt had easily allowed him, proving he was not truly all seeing. He arrived, spears pointed at his throat by leather-clad Succubi.

"Speak fool." One of the women, bound heat-to-toe in metalwork and leather, spat at him.

"I'm only here to speak about a treaty agreement with your queen, as Odin's messenger. Please have care how you treat me, my ladies..."

Even in disguise, his purr reached one of the guardians beside the gruff female. He heard a light giggle as she looked at him with a trustworthy grin. "Please, my fine ladies... I am here in peace. I only want to set up a peace and trade treaty."

The fiercer of the females glared at him and said, "You wouldn't have access Hulu would you? I have to find out what happened on the most recent ANTM."

He was stumped. "Ah..."

The two females jerked to attention when a tall female hollered at their backs. "Problem ladies?"

Loki looked through his illusion at the female nearing. She was tall with red hair and familiar black eyes, though hers held green not red irises. "What the hell is an Asgardian doing here? He looks like a pansy; why is he even still standing here?"

The females before him snickered and backed up, allowing the commanding woman to step in front of him. This one had horns, like Nyx, but hers were much larger and looked older...thusly more lethal.

"I am Huldra; second to our queen, Nyxet. What business do you have here?"

Loki realized he was speaking to one of Nyx's surviving sisters; one who was not harsh to her. For that, he would be as reasonable as possible.

"I am here to speak with your queen to set up a meeting with the Allfather; for a true peace treaty."

She narrowed her eyes at him, sensing something beyond her sight, and promptly grinned harshly. "You're not here for that..."

Before Loki could go on the offensive, Huldra merely shrugged. "Nothing my sister can't handle, nor any of Lilith's daughters. There are still five of us, you know, so watch yourself."

Before he could reply, they were both teleported to the bowels of the realm. He wanted to call it a palace but it looked to be built out of a mountain of pure onyx; the walls were ancient. Where Asgard was golden and bright, this world of the Succubi was dark and gleaming with the light of moons and stars alone. They somehow harnessed such exterior light and it illuminated the corridors.

"Do you not have a throne room for her to receive me?" he asked, curiously. The woman before him laughed and glanced back at him with a feline gleam in her eye.

"You will go into the center of our home. There, we are most comfortable and most able to...negotiate."

Loki frowned behind his mask. If they ever had visitors, was this the norm?

They entered an expansive room, with open balconies to the night sky. Several females lingered about the chamber, combed by hyper girls ranging from children to adolescents. As if on cue, they all stopped at once and glanced up to stare. More than one of the little ones pointed, staring directly into _his_ own eyes, not his illusions. That was enough to put him on edge.

A keening noise came from the closed door ahead, and Huldra flung a hand out to them. They opened at her command and Loki saw a room fit for a queen, decorated in black, red and trims of green.

In the center was his woman with her head cradling an instrument of rich wood over her shoulder. Nyx ran a bow of hair over the delicate bridge of strings and from it wrought rich, pure tones. She matched the notes with her voice; somber and quiet.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..._

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He was once a true love of mine..._

The lyrics ended on a high string with the queen's voice matching it. The silence compared to the rich sound of the instrument was interrupted by the shrill laugh of a little girl he hadn't noticed nearby.

"Did you see, Leana?" Nyx said and crouched, demonstrating to the girl. "Hold up your violin like this, love." She said demonstrated and the little one followed suit with her very small version, though adorably so and not well whatsoever.

Loki noticed another young girl beside them, with one of wooden instruments that patched his queen's in size. "Good job, Dina." Nyx said to the older child. "You kept your sting fingers set the entire time and I didn't hear a keen."

The older child shrugged off the praise but lifted her brow in question. "That banjo number? From Deliverance?"

Without preamble the two leapt into a duel. It was clear Nyx was a master, but she played down so that her student felt powerful.

When the quick song ended, Huldra pushed forward and the babe caught sight of her. "Mama!" The little one dashed, tripped and picked herself up all in one movement.

Dina remained focused on her lesson a few moments more, before moving over to her mother more regally. "Hi mama."

Huldra smirked at her oldest and caught her sister's eyes. "Nyx, we have company from Asgard."

The queen groaned audibly and laid her violin in its case. "I was wondering when Odin would send someone." Nyx said and turned to see their guest. There was no recognition, so he had a feeling she'd not actually fed on anyone or else she'd have seen through the weak aura block he'd set. The green of jealousy turned down to a simmer in his belly; she was pure for him still.

"Queen Nyxet," he said and stepped forward to kneel, "I am here on behalf of the Allfather to..." the little one suddenly sat in front of him, her wide blue eyes focusing in past his guise, to meet his own.

"Rar!" she growled with a giggle and bared her wee claws.

For all the cuteness the girl exuded, the auras of the elder females turned the room cool with murderous intent. Nyx moved the quickest, using her telepathy to pull the babe from harm. Huldra caught her mid-air and held her behind, primed for a fight.

The queen herself ended up before the Asgardian, claws set to kill as she glared down. "Release your illusion or I shall do it for you!"

Loki lowered his head with defeat, not intending their meeting to go this way. The guise faded away, leaving nothing but his usual leather clothing and his face.

Nyx stared down at him for a very long moment, taking in his form as he knelt before her. Loki gave her time to take in seeing him again so he just looked at her, eyes as innocent as he could possibly will them. She could still be angry...

"I'm truly here, love." He finally murmured.

His voice must have broken her stupor, because she growled and reeled back a fist. He took the close-fisted punch and looked up at her, bewildered. _Did she just hit me?_

Nyx didn't give him any time to react, because she suddenly looked fierce and very pleased at what she'd just done. _That felt so good, _she thought and clenched her fist once more. She channeled her grief and pure rage into her punch, slamming him right in the temple. That time he blacked out and fell back.

Leana's shriek of delight rang throughout the room and Nyx immediately snapped out of her anger. She'd just knocked out her lover, one she believed to be dead for weeks and was prepared to mourn forever.

She looked upon Loki's unconscious body with a frown and spotted the bloom of huge a bruise on his forehead and nose. Her vengeful energy drained away as her instinct told her to make sure he was okay. Despite that, Nyx turned from him even as Leana and Dina crept forward to inspect.

"Make sure he's okay." She snapped to Huldra and disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

"Pff," the elder huffed and looked at her two daughters poking and taking things from Loki's person. "He may not be by the time they're done with him..."

ooo

Nyx sat by the creek that ran through her family's ancient rose garden. Surrounded by foliage and the scent of lavender, she worried on her actions and completely regretted knocking Loki out. The ice-cold water rolled over her toes and had long since cooled her once-substantial anger. Now she just wished she'd teleported the two of them to her rooms. ..

She wanted nothing but to hold Loki close, reveling in his scent and presence. Where his aura was gone for weeks, he'd somehow concealed it and she was dark and alone for the first time since she was a child.

Now his presence hummed against her senses and she had to force herself to hold back because of a gnawing question at the back of her mind. _He purposefully concealed himself from me...Somehow he concealed our bond knowingly. _That idea made her grit her teeth, but she forced herself to remain calm. Maybe his cunning tongue could convince her of a convenient truth of lies?

"Nyx."

She jerked and leapt up, stumbling back into the creek. She shrieked at the cold and scrambled out in a rush. A strong, familiar hand snagged her arm and dragged her up from the water.

Instinctively, Nyx shrank into his embrace and shivered within his arms. "Loki." She murmured, struggling not to chatter her teeth. "Why would you hide from me?"

Stunned by the direct question, Loki decided to pull her up onto the grass, before settling her petite frame between his legs. Even though he was not the warmest of beings, it was enough to have her happily accept his company.

With the time he had to think, he knew he needed to be honest or he could lose her. "Nyx, I fabricated my plan before you appeared on that ship."

She remained in his arms and even laid a hand over his shoulder, close to the skin of his neck. He had hoped she'd touch him, but she held back. "You had a plan all your own then."

He frowned at her tone and knew she wasn't pleased at being left in the dark. "My little Mara, it was more difficult than that. Thor came to me for assistance, I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"You stabbed him." She growled gently, knowing it was all a ruse. Then she remembered the worst part of that encounter with Malekith. "Why did you pretend to die, Loki?" she asked, all her pain rushing back.

Nyx tried to pull away but he snatched her quickly back into his embrace. "Woman, I had no idea what would happen! I'd already committed to the death. I had to finish my path."

"An excuse!" she snapped at him and her eyes glowed red with anger. "You could have backed out! Come with Thor! Tried to save me from Malekith's grasp but you didn't! You stole the throne of Asgard while we were fighting; cv thinking you dead!"

Loki could not argue with her; just listened and watched her rage. When she finally released her claws from his coat to slink away, drained, he refused and dragged her back. "Nyx, my beautiful Mara..." he said holding her face in his hands while she shook with emotion. "I regret not going back for you...I know I should have. I am sorry."

He got nothing for a moment; then she pushed him back and sat above him, as she had so many times before. However, this time she turned on her draw of power. She'd never done this before and his entire being drew to her. Her breath was his own, her body was his world. When she parted her lips he felt like he'd moved to the precipice of a cliff, waiting for her to speak. Yet he had a sliver of self and he knew he couldn't look away even if he wanted to try.

"I'm glad you were honest, Loki, even if you always seem to plot and play a game. I fell for all your personas. Now allow me the same." Nyx leaned over, lying over his chest and stretching her hips over his. "I thought you were dead."

He frowned because he knew was confused by her. He knew he deserved her anger, but she gave him sadness instead. "I am here now."

"Exactly." She said before taking his mouth in a heated attack that left him spineless and limp. He was a slave to her pleasures and could do nothing against her ferocity.

Finally she released him from her spell and she winked at him when he grinned. "Wow, love." He groaned, "I should die more often it seems."

"Ha," she snapped and her eyes got serious. "No you should not."

"Nyx, you are so stunning. Power becomes you." He said received a blush, which he really appreciated. Despite her being the queen of the Succubi and now wielder of the Aether, she was still so innocent.

In a flash of smoke she'd teleported them onto a bed. _Nyx as an innocent might have been a quick thought_, he imagined, as he felt silk beneath his hands. He noted the emerald green of the sheets and grinned at her.

"Keeping me in mind, love?"

Her red eyes glinted in the meager light, and she flicked her hands into the air beside them, luring her candles into flame. The warm glow surrounded them with a burst and she leaned back over him. "Loki, you and I need to become closer."

He dragged her hips to meet his and snagged a handful of her hair. "Woman you know naught what you do to me. I very much need this."

Nix disappeared from his cheat and his head fell to the pillows with a sigh. She rang a bell and a dark servant appeared. "Keep my sisters and nieces from my chambers. I have business to attend." The unknown being made to leave but she gave one last order. "Have the kitchen bring rich food and some fruits in three hours time."

That had Loki lean up and stare at his little succubus from across the room. Nix shut the door after the discreet servant and moved toward him, removing her vest in the process.

"You know," he began, "I believe your sisters didn't wear near as much as you have on. I even found you in your own chambers with your guard down, my lady, and you were still covered more than they."

"I am still in mourning. Or I was..." She said as she met his smirk with a frown, easily stamping down his leverage. "And you know I don't deign to attract unwanted attention either way."

Her vest was about to hit the floor, her red eyes on his, when she disappeared in a whirl of smoke. Loki tried not to look about for her, but he couldn't help but glance from side to side. In a flash she appeared before him, breasts free and soft before his eyes, though he knew he should not reach for her until she allowed him. Instead he watched her eyes, despite he desire.

"Loki," Nyx said as she crawled over his legs. "We know each other so well. Stop trying to play your tricks on me..."

He closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth for a moment, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry, Nyx." He said, and felt her claws gently cup his jawline. "I didn't mean to make you feel terrible...you've suffered."

"I did." She hissed. "You were dead Loki. I thought you were dead and I...I couldn't _feel_ you." She said and dug her claws into his skin, forcing his gaze to her glowing red irises. "I thought you were _dead_, Loki! I would have followed you had it not been for my family holding me back from the void!"

He didn't have the chance to catch her eye again because she lunged over his chest and dragged him into a hard kiss. The angle she pulled him up towards her chest meant nothing as he responded, just as passionately.

After they were left breathless from the long overdue kiss, he finally pulled her back down over his chest. She was light but powerful, soft but firm in all the right places and he knew he would finally have his queen after so long.

"Nyx..." he hissed between her burning kiss, "I want to take you...this first time."

She heard his whisper and knew what he was asking. It was against her nature, but she knew he would tread carefully. He'd shown he would be careful with her once before...she wanted to let him.

With a breathless sigh, she inclined her head and showed him her neck before she fell to his side and snuggled into the curve of his arm and chest. Even if she was nervous for the loss position, lack of control, his warm grin was worth any discomfort.

"Ah my love, you are in good hands." Loki muttered in her ear as he urged her to her back. "Let me take care of you."

It had taken them so long to finally get to this moment she could feel his arousal and knew her own had already hit the ceiling. "Please do!"

Her breasts were available already so he snatched her hair up in one hand, dove with his mouth for a nipple and tried to remove his trousers all at once. Her breathless laugh caught his ears and she squirmed beneath his ministrations. To slow him down, she forced his mouth from her breast to her mouth and helped free him from his pants.

"Hi there," she growled as his erection was freed and she felt the velvety skin of it. "Let me take care of you too." She said and nipped his chin as she helped his grasping hands pull her own yoga pants down.

"Bless the mortal who concocted these," he muttered and grasped her ass cheeks with both hands enthusiastically as he dragged her forward. Her light laughter had him smile; he'd never known such a deep, enjoyable encounter. "You like that?" he teased and her red eyes glinted with desire.

"Nope."

"Well my dearest, I am the God of Lies and I say you are lying."

"Prove it." She sneered half-heartedly then nearly regretted it when he suddenly ground himself into her core, teasing as he gripped her hips. Her cry spurred him on and he angled himself just-so that he slid into her.

Nyx's cry turned into a wail as Loki hit home and she adjusted to him. It was all at once arousing and slightly painful as she lost her maidenhead. A succubus was bred for sex, so she easily found her purchase and demanded he give her the dues she was owed. "Loki!" she hissed and dug her claws into his buttocks.

The god himself winced but retained his wide grin. "My queen; so rough." He groaned and easily thrust into her waiting body.

It took so little time for both of them. He fondled her breasts and kissed her neck while she lied back and reveled in the multitude of sensations over her body. Soon both of them were panting with the need for release. Once her first climax ever arrived without herald, she undulated and gasped for breath, her body seizing up and with every muscle. Loki was at the mercy of her orgasm and he immediately followed the violent force.

"Oh my god..." Nyx whimpered and buried her head in his hair as he crushed her body against his own. The fall from their mutual highs was so relaxing and endulgent, he laughed out loud and kissed her softly. With her, he'd forgotten he was the Allfather or a criminal. He was just Loki, lover of his succubus.

A scratching noise on the doors awoke the god and he frowned. Absently he clutched the warm body before him and squeezed an attractive mound of flesh. "My queen...what is that hideous racket?"

"That would be Leana. My sister likely had her stay away for a day, but she's our unofficial warning that they will barge in here if I don't attend to my duties soon."

"We can remedy this, you know."

"No terrorizing my niece."

"She's practically a demon anyway."

"She is a demon."

"...Well, she should understand how horrible I can be."

"I'm told she took something from your person while you were knocked out."

"What?"

The scratching turned into full on snarls and rakes of claws on metal. Nyx sat up and stretched her arms, smiling as she felt Loki's hand on her lower back.

"Stay, love." He said and he felt rather than see her smile.

"You know we have things to do... I imagine the Avengers haven't seen the last of you." With a grin, Loki said nothing.

Nyx sighed loudly and shook her head. "As long as you come back to me." She said and felt his grasping hands once more upon her waist.

"You'll come back to me?" she asked softly and felt his hand grasp the back of her neck.

"Until my last breath, my little queen."


End file.
